Desert Fox
by Goddess of Night Eternal Faith
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke fight at TVOTE. Naruto tricks Sasuke and kills him with a rasengan. Sasuke with the last of his strength, gives Naruto his sharingan and entrusts his dream of killing Itachi with Naruto. Naruto decides to run away from Sakura's hate.
1. the death of a brother

**A/N: hi everyone Goddess of Night Eternal Faith here ^^ okay this is originally by 9tailedfox657 and he ask me to finish working on it and I don't mind because this is a good story and I refuse to leave it undone. Okay now the first two chapters were originally written by him but the third is written by me okay? Also this is a short chapter but the next one will be long.**

**Okay enough of my babbling on with the story ^^**

**Desert Fox**

Naruto and Sasuke have been exchanging blows for a while. Each of them weary, Sasuke in level three of his cursed seal yells "Chidori!" and Naruto on the complete opposite side, covered in the demon fox's cloak yells "Rasengan!"

Both ninja's adding as much power to their attacks. Sasuke's chidori, is noticeably more gray-er due to his infusion of dark chakra from the cursed seal. Naruto's rasengan has a distinct red outer glow due to the infusion of the demon fox's chakra with his own.

Both shinobi, jumped at each other, and with a loud explosion, their attacks met.

"CHIDORI"

"RASENGAN"

Sasuke with combination of the cursed seal and his sharingan sees Naruto's weak spot. He hand goes toward Naruto's heart, but as he struck. *Poof* Naruto disappeared

"A shadow clone" thought Saskue, surprised. Naruto then jumped out from the waterfall, and hit Saskue squarely in the chest. Sasuke was sent flying back immediately and crashed into the foot of the statue. Naruto was victorious.

Naruto walked over to where Sasuke had crashed. He seemed unconscious. "Shit. What have I done?" thought Naruto. He kneeled beside Sasuke; he put his ear to Sasuke's chest listening for a beat. He had found one but it was weak; it was also growing faint. Sasuke was dying.

"NO! NO! NO! Don't die on me Sasuke" said Naruto

Naruto pulled out a medical kit from his pouch and pulled out a solider pill but a small weak voice stopped him

"...Naruto..." said Sasuke

Naruto looked at his team mate and said "Stop talking Sasuke, you'll just weaken yourself."

"No...Don't...Naruto" said Sasuke, with his weak voice "It's...over...you win...I'm...about...to die...come...closer" Naruto put his ear close to Sasuke's mouth. "Naruto, you are very strong. You will make a good Hokage someday" whispered Sasuke, who chuckled after seeing a wide, eyed Naruto. "Thank you for all you have done for me. You'll always be my best friend."

"Sasuke, please don't die. I can get help; we can fix you up no problem. Baa-chan will do her medical jutsu thingy" said Naruto.

"No Naruto. I don't want to live. If I do, the curse mark will force me to go back. If I die, the mark and Orochimaru won't be able to use my powers for the wrong reasons. I have something to give you Naruto" whispered Sasuke

Naruto backed his head away from Sasuke's ear. "What? What are you going to give me?" asked Naruto

"My...sharingan" said Sasuke. Whose weak voice had returned since Naruto was too far for him to whisper to.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with shock

"Take them...kill...my brother...become...Hokage...live...good...life...my clan...will be...revived with...you...its leader" said Sasuke

Naruto was in tears; his friend was giving not only his eyes, but his will, his dreams, his futures. He is also entrusting Naruto with power in order to help him with his own dreams.

"Come...closer" said Sasuke

Naruto again put his ear close to Sasuke's mouth

"Take care of Sakura. Also, take care of Ino for me. I always loved her; I could never tell her the truth. Make sure she knows" whispered Sasuke. Naruto nodded his head to his request. "Now, hand me a couple solider pills so that I can give you my gift" whispered Sasuke. Naruto laughed a little and went to his pouch to find some solider pills. He took three out, since it was all he had, and he didn't really like the taste either so he might as well let Sasuke have them.

Naruto handed the three pills to Sasuke. Sasuke ate the pills and got up into a sitting position. Sasuke then placed two fingers to the side of Naruto's eyes. Right when Sasuke touched him, he felt pain. The pain however was not bad or intense, but it irritated him since he can't touch the area.

Naruto felt great power flowing within him. "Was this how Sasuke felt while fighting me?" thought Naruto. Then Sasuke's hand dropped and he was breathing heavily. He sounded tired.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's eyes and was shocked at what he saw. There were no pupils. It was just all white.

"Naruto" called Sasuke

"Yeah I'm here" said Naruto

"I've used all my chakra giving you the sharingan. Unlike Kakashi you can deactivate it" said Sasuke. He suddenly dropped back down to the position he was in "Goodbye Naruto. I'll see you in the other life." He smirked one last time, and gave away to the pain. Sasuke was dead; Naruto couldn't feel a beat pulsing from his heart.

**Elsewhere...**

Kakashi and Pakkun were traveling through the forest in search of either Naruto or Sasuke. Pakkun the nin-dog had tracked Naruto's scent.

"We're close, they are a couple miles ahead" said Pakkun

"Hai" said Kakashi

"Naruto, I hope you are okay" thought Kakashi

"We're here" said Pakkun who stopped at the last tree before reaching the area with a deep crater. Kakashi recognized this place.

"The Valley in the End huh?" he thought. He decided to jump into the crater. He had landed on water coming from the fall. It was there he saw his blonde, orange jump suite student. Naruto was kneeling down near the statue of Madara Uchiha

Kakashi walked towards Naruto. The closer he got, he could hear a strange sound, coming to where Naruto was. The closer and closer he got the noise became clearer. It was the sound of someone crying. As Kakashi reached to where Naruto was he saw Sasuke's body. It showed the signs of battle scars but what caught his attention was the area exactly in the middle. Kakashi knew, only one thing could have caused the perfect spiral on Sasuke's chest.

"Naruto. What did you do?" thought Kakashi

He looked at his student, who was crying like no tomorrow. He went to put a hand on his shoulders. Naruto immediately grabbed Kakashi's hand and turned to face his sensei. As soon as Naruto shows Kakashi his face Kakashi's eyes goes wide. Naruto's eyes were filled with tears but more importantly they were a different colour. They were red, and they had three commas with one ring connecting them. Kakashi was completely shocked, because he knew the only thing that could do that to someone's eyes was the "Sharingan" he thought


	2. choices

_**Previously**_

_Naruto's eyes were filled with tears but more importantly they were a different colour. They were red, and they had three commas with one ring connecting them. Kakashi was completely shocked, because he knew the only thing that could do that to someone's eyes was the "Sharingan" he thought_

Kakashi was in complete shock "How? How did Naruto get the sharingan?" he thought. Naruto released Kakashi's hands and feel to his knees. He was crying "I killed him. (sob) I didn't mean to." his face was buried in his hands. Naruto was sobbing uncontrollably.

Kakashi went over to Sasuke's body, and placed two fingers in his chin area. H"e was checking for a pulse but there was none. "He's really gone" thought Kakashi.

Naruto had stopped crying and started wiping his tears. Kakashi got up and turned to Naruto.

"You okay?" He asked Naruto. Naruto merely nodded.

"Kakashi-sensei what's going to happen to me?" asked Naruto

Kakashi closed eyes, sighed and then opened them "I would cheer you up and say nothing but I would be lying"

Naruto looked at his sensei confused "Naruto, even though you didn't mean to you still killed a missing nin without authorization. There is a punishment for breaking that law and I think you know what it is" Kakashi said

Naruto's eyes went wide for a second then he started frowning and looked down at the ground "Death" he mumbled

Kakashi nodded and looked at the blonde student who carried the saddest expression ever. "Naruto, I could lie for you but I'm sure that they'll check Sasuke's memory to see if he leaked any info about the village to someone else. Even Tsunade won't be able to vouch for you" he said

There were silent tears streaming down Naruto's face, he then looked at his and asked "What do I do?"

"I don't know Naruto" responded his sensei. Kakashi then looked up into the sky "_Obito what would you do?_" he thought in his head

"Kakashi sensei" called Naruto

Kakashi looked back at his blonde student "I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to run away, I'll leave and never come back"

Kakashi's eyes went wide "Naruto you don't have to run away, I'll find a way for you to-"

"NO!" yelled Naruto with an angry expression. Kakashi was flinched as soon as Naruto had yelled. Naruto's expression on his face went from angry back to the same sad one he had a while ago. "I need to do this...please let me" explained Naruto

Kakashi was confused as to why Naruto needed to run away. Then the answer became clear to him "Are you doing this because of Sakura" asked Kakashi

Naruto's eyes went wide then they were back to normal and he gave a small nod to respond to his sensei "She won't ever forgive me for killing Sasuke. She loved him a lot, she won't ever forgive me for killing him." explained Naruto

Then Kakashi thought back on something Sakura told him before he came. Kakashi looked at Naruto and then said "Naruto I have something to tell you..."

_**Flashback**_

_Kakashi was standing outside the gates of Konoha. He then made a few hands and put his hands on the ground_

_"Summoning Jutsu"_

_A pack of dogs appeared right where Kakashi put his hand down on. Sitting on top of the bigger dog was Pakkun_

_"What is it Kakashi?" asked Pakkun_

_"I need you to track Naruto's and Sasuke's scent. If one of you find it then call for me and wait until I get there. Is that clear?" said Kakashi_

_"Hai" all the dogs said in unison_

_"Good now scatter!" said Kakashi. The dogs scattered in different directions to find Naruto's and Sasuke's scent. Kakashi was standing in the exact same spot. He felt like someone was watching him; he turned his head a little bit to see Sakura hiding behind a pole near the entrance._

_"She's worrying too much. What do you expect? She just saw both her team mates fighting. What do I tell her?" thought Kakashi turning back and glancing towards the sky._

_"Um...Kakashi sensei" called Sakura_

_Kakashi turned to see the pink haired kunoichi slowly walk towards her. Then he heard a dog howling for him. Kakashi looked at Sakura who had her head down. Clearly something was bothering her. Kakashi made a hand sign._

_"Shadow Clone Jutsu"_

_A replica of Kakashi stood beside him. Right then the same dog howled from a distance. The real Kakashi turned to his replica and said "Follow the voice of the dog, they will take you to Naruto and Sasuke. Don't engage them just disperse when you find them."_

_The clone nodded and took off. Kakashi then turned back to Sakura. "Sorry for the interruption. Did you have something you wanted to tell me?" asked Kakashi_

_"Kakashi sensei...please tell Naruto something for me" said the pink haired kunoichi_

_"What do you want me to tell him?" asked Kakashi a little confused. "I want you to tell him to come back safely. Tell him I'm sorry, and that if he thought that I was using him to bring Sasuke that I'm not. I just wanted the three of us to be a team again. Tell him he better come back to me, I can't stand knowing that he was hurt doing something for me." said Sakura. She was crying while trying to convey her message to Kakashi sensei. "Sensei, promise me. Promise me you'll bring them both back" she said with tears streaming down her face from both eyes._

_Kakashi sensei sighed and then said "I promise to bring them bring them both back". Kakashi gave Sakura a smile, that wasn't visible because of the mask but Sakura knew that Kakashi was smiling at her. She returned the smile and wiped the tears from her eyes. Kakashi then took off in the direction of the clone and started speeding up. "I've got to hurry before something bad happens" thought Kakashi._

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto's eyes were wide as he heard Kakashi sensei convey a message from Sakura. Then Naruto had shed silent tears. He then put his head down and stared at the ground. "Naruto, she won't be mad at you. She wants you back" said Kakashi

"Kakashi sensei I stand by what I said I can't go back. Please don't make me change my mind" said Naruto who wiped his tears.

"Naruto tell me a good reason why you are leaving?" asked Kakashi

"I just have to do this" said Naruto

"Bullshit" said Kakashi "This about Sakura. Naruto didn't you hear to what I just said. She wants you back and I made a promise to bring you back"

Naruto then looked up and said "I'm sorry but I can't go back"

"Naruto don't make me do something I don't want to" said Kakashi

"Sensei, I'll come back but not now. I have to go. Please let me go" said Naruto

"Naruto I'll only let you go when you have a valid reason to do so" said Kakashi

"Why do you need one? Trust me, I need to do this please sensei" pleaded Naruto

Kakashi sighed and said "Fine, but I need to know how to contact you."

Naruto gave a small smile and said "I will see you in 5 years."

Kakashi looked at Naruto confused and asked "Where will I meet you?"

"I'll contact you before then. Oh and I need another favour from you" responded Naruto

"What is it?" Kakashi asked

"I need you to tell everyone that I'm dead" said Naruto

Kakashi's eyes went wide and then he said "How will I find you then?"

"You'll find me but by a different name." said Naruto

Kakashi looked at him a little confused. Naruto turned to the side and jumped towards the top of the circular rim.

"Hey! Naruto, how do I find you? What is your new name?" asked Kakashi loudly so that Naruto can hear him

Naruto turned back and looked down at his sensei then said "You'll have to look for my new persona. 5 years from now if you want to find me then know this. My old name will be useless, from now on I will be known as...Desert Fox"


	3. feelings

**Chapter 3: feelings**

**Three weeks later**

The rain continue to pour, he was dripping wet. Did he care? No he didn't. His mind was blank, his body was numb. If one were to look at him they would've mistaken him for the living dead. It has been three weeks since he ran away. Three weeks since he last saw his friends. Three weeks since he killed his brother.

Memories of that horrid day plagued his mind.

_Flashback_

_Naruto and Sasuke have been exchanging blows for a while. Each of them weary, Sasuke in level three of his cursed seal yells "Chidori!" and Naruto on the complete opposite side, covered in the demon fox's cloak yells "Rasengan!"_

_Both ninja's adding as much power to their attacks. Sasuke's chidori, is noticeably more gray-er due to his infusion of dark chakra from the cursed seal. Naruto's rasengan has a distinct red outer glow due to the infusion of the demon fox's chakra with his own._

_Both shinobi, jumped at each other, and with a loud explosion, their attacks met._

_"CHIDORI"_

_"RASENGAN"_

_Sasuke with combination of the cursed seal and his sharingan sees Naruto's weak spot. He hand goes toward Naruto's heart, but as he struck. *Poof* Naruto disappeared_

_"A shadow clone" thought Saskue, surprised. Naruto then jumped out from the waterfall, and hit Saskue squarely in the chest. Sasuke was sent flying back immediately and crashed into the foot of the statue. Naruto was victorious._

_Naruto walked over to where Sasuke had crashed. He seemed unconscious. "Shit. What have I done?" thought Naruto. He kneeled beside Sasuke; he put his ear to Sasuke's chest listening for a beat. He had found one but it was weak; it was also growing faint. Sasuke was dying._

_"NO! NO! NO! Don't die on me Sasuke" said Naruto_

_Naruto pulled out a medical kit from his pouch and pulled out a solider pill but a small weak voice stopped him_

_"...Naruto..." said Sasuke_

_End of Flashback_

He could feel his eyes watering, and he knew for a fact that it wasn't the rain. Naruto continued walking not knowing were he was heading. All he knew was they can never find him. Especially her.

_Flashback_

_"Please Naruto, please bring him back," a sobbing Sakura pleaded._

_Naruto stared at her for a moment, he could feel his heart breaking knowing the girl he was in love with loved another. He would bring Sasuke back. Not for the village, not for the Hokage but for her._

_Putting on a brave face he made a promise to her. A promise that was broken the minute he slammed his rasengan into his brother's chest._

_End of Flashback_

Naruto could feel his heart shattering, if Sakura found out the truth…Kami knows that she would hate him. He could live with the village hating him, he could live with his hokage hating him, hell he could live with the fact that all of the rookie nine hating him. But her, he could never live with her hating him. If she knew he killed Sasuke than she would see him as the one thing that everyone saw him as. A demon, a monster. He could never live with that. Knowing that Sakura hated him and saw him as nothing but a monster. So he did the only thing he could think of, he ran. Ran until his lungs collapse. Ran until every bone in his body practically beg for him to rest.

Not knowing where he was heading Naruto continued to walk. Ignoring the swelling pride he was starting to feel knowing that he killed his brother.

**Konohagakure **

Everyone was celebrating. There were so many reasons to celebrate and mourn. Emerald green eyes stared out her window to see her entire village celebrating the death of the fox. Her body moved mechanically to the window. She closed the blinds to shut out the rest of the world. As if her body was on auto pilot she walked to the door and headed outside. She kept her head down not making eye contact with anyone. Someone bumped into her, she grunted and continue to her destination.

_"Hey Sakura want to go on a date with me?"_

_"Sakura are you alright?"_

_"Sakura-chan!"_

She kept walking as memories that reminded her of her knuckle head kept following through her head.

_"Hey Sakura how about I walk you home?"_

_"She's here to save Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei,"_

She blink her eyes and didn't even know that she reached her destination. She looked around the tiny apartment. There wasn't much just a few posters, a table and a bed. Hard to believe this place was a mess before she cleaned it up. She walked up to the bed and began to undress herself. When she was only in her underwear and bra she grabbed his jacket that still had his scent and put it on. She the crawl into the small bed as the memory that would always plague her mind whenever she enter the room would come and haunt her.

_"Hey Sasuke I want to thank you, you know for saving me from that Garra kid."_

_Sasuke looked at her as if she were as dense as Naruto. _

_"It wasn't me, it was Naruto."_

_"Naruto? oh come on Sasuke quit being so modest I know Naruto has gotten stronger but-"_

_"I'm not lying,"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Naruto did everything he could to protect you. He fought as if his life depended on it," he turned to Sakura as he said this._

_"No matter what Garra did, Naruto made sure that he didn't win. He did everything to protect his life."_

_"His life," she whispered. The rosette turned to see the blond performing (or trying to) a Chidori. She couldn't help but see him differently. Sure he was still a goof ball. But he was her goof ball._

_"Remind me to thank him," she whisper so softly she doubt he heard her._

She never did thank him. She never got the chance to tell him how grateful she was. The day Kakashi came back with both of her teammates all dead broke her heart.

_Flashback_

_She stood by the gates along with Tsunade and the rest of the rookie nine. Waiting for Kakashi-sensei the team that was sent out to get Sasuke and her teammates. _

**"Please let Naruto be alright. Please let Sasuke come to his senses and come back to the village so that we can be a team again. Please Kami please bring him back to me. I don't care how badly hurt Sasuke is but please bring Naruto back to me safe and sound."**

_She looked up to see the boys that went to help Naruto and Kakashi-sensei carrying two bodies. One over his shoulder and the other under his arms. Sakura could feel her heartbeat accelerate. Everyone looked up to see the revival team. They all let out a breath of air knowing they were all safe._

_"Naruto!" the pinkette shouted momentarily forgetting about Sasuke. She ran up to them as fast as she could. As she got closer she could see the sad expressions on each of the team. _

_"No," was all she could get out of before Kakashi told her what happened._

_Kakashi looked at his student's somber expression and knew that if Naruto was here, all his fears would be washed away._

_"Sakura I'm-"_

_"Please don't," was all she could get out before she closed the gap that separated her and her teammates. Kakashi placed Naruto and Sasuke on the ground and took a step back._

_She kneeled down and stroke his hair. Tears fell off her face and landed on his face. He looked so peaceful one would actually think he was asleep._

_Sakura pulled him closer and cried her eyes out. Cried for the death of her teammate, the death of her lover._

_End of Flashback_

"She continued to cried until her eyes ran out of water. As usual she fell asleep on his bed. Dreaming of her teammate and her lover.

**With Naruto**

He found a cave to take shelter in. Lying down on his back Naruto allow his mind to wander. He didn't know why but when he drew power from the Kyuubi he felt...stronger as if he could take on the world and still have energy to run a marathon! he didn't have to be as smart as Shikamaru to know that was the Kyuubi's influence. But he was also worry about what this meant. He would have to look into this some more in the morning. For now he needed to rest his body. Closing his eyes he decided to take a nap and then he would continue his journey in the morning.

Naruto was dead asleep not knowing that two figures were heading his way.

**A/N: Okay tell me what you guys think okay? I know is short but trust me the chapters are going to be twice as long from here on out. R&R people.**

**~Goddess of Night out ^^**


	4. addicted to his words

**A/N: hello everyone! I am back ^^ and now it is time for the fourth chapter of Desert Fox! I am glad that people are liking this and would like to thank those who were kind enough to leave me a review**

**Blue Slide Park, Annabell23, BET1998 dbzgtfan2004, Footster26, Gold Testament, and kyuubifan1000!**

**Blue Slide Park- thank you and here is your update ^^**

**Annabell23- I know but don't worry they (except for Sasuke) would get a happy ending and I agree with you, they really need to work on their teamwork**

**BET1998- I am glad you like it even though you don't like Sakura ^^;**

**Dbzgtfan2004- ^^**

**Footster26- if you want to know who is coming than you will have to read on and its' not who you think it is ^^**

**Gold Testament- I am glad that you enjoy it ^^**

**Kyuubifan1000- don't worry it won't take a long time to update I promise ^^**

**Now enough of my babbling on with the show ^^**

**Chapter 4: Addicted to his words**

_Thoughts/inner Sakura_

**Kyuubi speaking**

**Unknown voice speaking**

**Unknown time**

Two figures jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

"Are you sure the nine tails went this way?"

"Of course I am sure, and from the looks of things he looked as weak as a new born." The second figure said in a sick psychotic voice.

"Good, it would make our job much, much easier."

The two men continued to where the fox was sleeping hoping to end it as soon as possible.

**The cave**

**Unknown time**

**With Naruto**

It was dark that much was clear. It was difficult to see anything. He couldn't even see the outline of his hand or any other part of his body hell he couldn't even see the ground; wherever he was he knew it was darker than any place he has ever been in.

Without thinking he began to wonder around, to him it felt as if he was walking around aimlessly but something told him that his feet were leading him somewhere. He didn't know where to all he knew was that he had to get there and fast.

He saw a light at the end. It wasn't bright; in fact it looked dim, barley there. Was he dead? No if he was than he would be going to hell instead of heaven. He was lifted his foot to head for the light but before he could something grabbed his other the foot.

Naruto looked down to see something that was similar to a barbed wire wrapping around his foot.

"What the-"

"**It's too late to turn back **_**master."**_

Naruto turned to see who was talking to him but found no one but the darkness. Was it the Kyuubi? No he heard the Kyuubi speak before…his voice was demonic but this voice…this voice was still demonic but unlike the Kyuubi it was much calmer, and for some reason that scared the young jinchuuriki than the Kyuubi's voice. There was something chilly about how this voice stayed calm and didn't have to yell or threaten like the kyuubi.

"**You already tasted you first blood, now you will continue to do as I say."**

"What the hell? Who are you? Show yourself!" Naruto shouted into the darkness.

He heard the voice laughing; once again Naruto could feel a chill run down his spine. Orochimaru's, Zabuza's hell even the Kyuubi's laugh was much friendlier than that voice's laugh.

"**I must say young one there are many that see you as the warm misguided angel but I see the truth in your lies, the toads see you as a 'savior' your godfather sees you as an innocent child that will stop the world's suffering, your parents saw you as a the only one who can control the Kyuubi, and everyone else sees you as a demon. And you see yourself as a killer. I wonder young one how long it would take me to break you…oh wait I don't need to break you, you're already doing that all on your own."**

Naruto was pulled out of his dream by a loud thundering sound. He looked outside and saw that it was still pouring. He took deep breaths to calm his erratic heart. So far it was making things worse.

That voice…what the hell did it mean? And where the hell to it came from? What scared him the most were his first and final words.

"_**It's too late to turn back master."**_

"_**I wonder young one how long it would take me to break you…oh wait I don't need to break you, you're already doing that all on your own."**_

He desperately tried to push in it the back of his mind and hope to forget what that voice said. He tried to go back to sleep but knew it was useless. He didn't want to sleep and hear that calm yet frighten tone.

He walked to the edge of the cave and watch as the rain continued to pour, wishing that it would wash away his pain and confusion.

**One mile away from the cave**

They leaped from tree to tree. They could feel themselves getting closer and closer to their destination. They were more than a few feet away from the demon. They were ready to take it down.

**With Naruto**

He sat cross legged, his head resting against the stone wall of his cave. He should probably get moving. The rain had finally stopped which meant he could leave this creepy place that reminded him of his dream. He got up and stretched his stiff muscles. Once his body was more relax he headed out to Kami knows where.

When he stepped out of the cave Naruto sensed someone watching him. He decided to let them think he wasn't aware of their presence.

**XxXxX**

The man pulled out a kunai, he then signal his comrades to be ready to attack. The demon walked a little closer to him, just a little further…

He jumped from the branched he was on and grabbed the demon. He then jabbed the demon on the chest. He dropped the demon but before he could make contact with the ground he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What the-"

"RASENGAN!" the man turned and saw the demon jabbing him with the fourth's own jutsu. One of his comrades jumped from the tree to check on his friend. The other man was furious that the demon caught them.

Naruto could feel the sharigan trying to take over but he quickly pushed it down. He didn't want these men to know that he had his brother's precious gift.

He sensed the other man's presence coming after him. He pulled out his kunai and with fox like reflexes he slit the man's throat. Some of his blood landed on Naruto's cheeks but he refused to wipe it away. When he fell to the ground Naruto wasn't surprise to know who he was.

The jinchuuriki turned to his accomplice. The men were shaking; Naruto wouldn't be surprise if he crapped his pants.

He couldn't help but laugh at their states. And they were supposed to be the best of the best?

He didn't know what was going through his mind at the time, all he knew was that he was enjoying this more than he should. He shook his head in mock disappointment.

"**Pathetic truly pathetic. Is the best they can send to come after me? Well if you want me so badly than come and get me."**

He saw the men and the fear in their eyes. He couldn't help but lick his lips like a sick twisted man. The anbu didn't even see him move, but the next thing they knew the demon was right behind them.

The men's screams could be heard from miles away.

**Someone special's point of view**

**Like I said 'master', its to late to turn back. Once you had a taste of blood, you can't help but want more...hmm...you finish them rather quickly. Nicely done, could've spilled more blood but you are young. In time you will learn how to use your bloodlust to your advantage.**

***Groans***

**Hmm...your tired aren't you boy? Not that I blame you, you haven't eaten since two days ago. Taking care of you has become a bother to me. But if it means I can have my fun with you in the near future than I will do it. Unitl you have mastered your skills, I will continue to baby you.**

**Orochimaru's hideout**

The snake sanin sat at his chair. All he did these days was sit in the damn chair and watch the flames flicker. If one were to look they would think he was in a trace, as if the little flame interested him more than the outside world. Truth be told, he didn't know why he was looking at the tiny flame that light the entire room.

He was captivated by it yes, but in reality it was probably the only thing that was keeping him sane. He lost his precious sharigan to the nine tail brat! It looked like Sasuke wasn't strong enough to defeat the brat, now he was trapped inside this room until he recovered, and when he did he would kill the fox brat and take not only Sasuke's sharigan but the Kyuubi's life as well.

**Akatsuki hideout**

Itachi and Kisame stared out the window each man was lost in his own thoughts.

Itachi had just discovered that his little brother was killed by the nine tail fox. A part of him was disappointed but another part was happy that it was Naruto. He was the only one that understood Sasuke better than anyone.

It would kill Itachi that he would have to end Naruto's life, but Naruto did everything to protect his brother and according to Zetsu Sasuke thanked him from saving him from the darkness. Itachi might've failed Sasuke but he wasn't about to fail Naruto. And he was going to do everything in his power to protect Naruto, even at the coast of his own life.

**With Naruto**

It was raining again. He laid there just letting the water wash away all the blood that covered his clothes. How could he do that? He killed three men from Konoha! Sure they were anbu and were trying to kill him but did he have to kill them? He could have knock them out or better yet ran when he sense them. He could've use a shadow clone as a distraction and make a run for it.

But no, instead he had to rush into battle and kill them. What scared him the most was the thrill he had when he saw the man's blood. How it gushed out his neck. How he saw the fear in the other men's eyes as they backed or tried to back away from him.

How seeing all that beautiful blood spill like a river thrilled him and filled his own blood with adrenaline.

It excited him; he wanted no he _needed _more. He needed more blood to spill, more screams to be heard.

The finally man was the cause of his addiction.

Naruto shudder as he remembered what he did to the man. He tilted his head to the side and saw the remains of the man. He shuddered when he could barely recognize who the man was. Of course he didn't know him at all but if someone else found him and if they knew him than chances of knowing who he was are slim to none.

What the hell was he thinking? What the hell made him do kill them so brutally? And the million dollar question…why did he have the urge to fill his addiction? Why?

Naruto didn't know whether to cry or just lay there until he something happened to him. He knew that if he stayed there more ninja from Konoha would be coming and that meant that they would find him and bring him back to the village. He got up and continue his way to Kami knows were.

**Someone special's point of view**

"**Poor, poor kit. He blames the Kyuubi for what happens, sadly the boy doesn't know that it is not the kyuubi doing this. This is all on him. **

***Laughs***

**He is an interesting character indeed. I guess I will leave him be for the time being, of course it won't be long until I make my appearance once again.**

**XxXxX**

He watched as the boy found a place to rest. He watched as he laid down and allowed himself to relax.

He was tired of this! watching the boy wasting away, yes he wanted to break him but this was pathetic. All he did was cry and cry. When he wanted to break he didn't mean to break him so that he felt guilty! he wanted to break him so that he could take over. As long as he had a guilty concious than he wouldn't have full control. Desprate times call for desprate mesaures. He just hope that this was the last time. He was getting tired of doing the Kyuubi's work.

**"Just this once kit I will help you out. But the next time we cross paths you can guarentte that I will end you. That's _my _promise of a life time.**

The voice said mocking Naruto's words.

**"After all what good to me are you if you give up so easily?"**

**Three days later**

**Somewhere in the woods**

**Unknown time**

For the past three days it had been raining, so when the sun's rays hit the blond hair ninja he was actually surprise that he thought he was dreaming. But he knew if he was dreaming than someone else would be here with him.

He got up and began to stretch all his stiff muscles. Damn how long has it been since he's last trained?

Oh right, three weeks and three days. He would do the occasional exercises to stay in shape but other than that. He was lucky to survive the anbu but that was all it was. Just pure luck. Taking a deep calming breath he needed to think.

He was all alone out in the middle of nowhere; he had no job, no money. He could always become a bounty hunter and track all the missing ninja and make a living off of that. He could also take his training were he left off, and maybe if he was lucky he could learn how to use his sharigan.

He did enough skulking around it was time to stop being so hard on himself and prepare himself both mentally and physical.

He was done with the tears and drowning in his misery. No more tears, no more being a weakling. Time to take action. Naruto got up and started to build a fire, once the flames were at least a foot taller he undid his hitae. He gripped it, he knew he could never go back to Konoha, at least not until he was ready. He drew a slash across it and tossed the hitae into the fire. Watching the flames engulfing the headband and turning it into ashes.

He watch as the old Naruto burned in fire and felt a new Naruto rising from the ashes.

**Someone special's point of view**

***Laughs***

**"Now the real fun begins..."**

**Konohagakure**

**Hokage tower**

**3:15 p.m.**

The fifth hokage stared at the empty cup in front of her. For the past three weeks three days and 13 hours that's all she ever did.

She helped Sakura out with her training, did her duties as hokage, and helped at the hospital as much as she could. But whenever she was alone like she was now she would drown in her misery with sake. Naruto, her sweet little boy was dead. Whenever that thought cross her head she would choke on a sob.

When Kakashi brought both the bodies they examine them and realize that they were real. Naruto and Sasuke were dead. She couldn't help but blame herself. She gave him that necklace. That cursed necklace that had killed her lover and little brother.

Why did everyone she loved have to die? It was a miracle that Jiriya and Shizune were still alive. Hell it amazed her that she was still alive.

She chugged the rest of the bottle ignoring the cup that was half empty. She hated herself for causing Naruto's death, Tsunade wished she could back in time and stop herself from giving Naruto the necklace; she just wished that she never gave Naruto that stupid…necklace?

Honey brown eyes open with realization. She got up and wobbled a little but ignored it and walked to the medical reports that she kept in the office.

Tsunade opened the final with Naruto's name. her eyes widen with realization as the file conform what she already knew.

From Naruto they found everything but the necklace. She knew that Naruto never took off that necklace. Whenever she saw him she would see it around his neck refusing to take it off even when he was injured he didn't take it off. But the report read that he didn't have anything but his clothes and his hitai. She couldn't help but let a few tears fall. She should've pay closer attention to the report but the news shook her to the core she didn't know what she was doing but now, now she knew and she couldn't help but smile for the first time in three weeks.

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't dead...Naruto Uzumaki was alive.

**A/N: well there it is, love it hate it tell me what you think okay? So now Tsunade knows the truth will let's see what she will do with this new piece of information. And who is that mysterious voice? *Note it is not the Kyuubi***

**All these questions would be answer as you keep reading ^^**

**~Goddess of Night out ^^**


	5. the truth behind the mask of lies

**A/N: Hello everyone! Today is a special day for me and in celebration of this day I have decided to update not one, not two, hell not even three but ALL OF MY STORIES! Yep you read right all of them. Reason for this is because today happens to be my sister Tere and my bestest bestest friend who is also my sister in every way but blood Patty's birthday so in celebration of their birthdays I will be updating seven of my stories either their gonna be long or I updated two chapters^^ now as usual I would like to thank all those who reviewed.**

**Ultranx Ccebling, NC WRITER, Greywolf216, Olinn, DJChef7, Plinko, crazywolf1991, and Jayfeathers Stick!**

**Ultranx- sorry but I can't tell you who it is it may or may not be dark naruto…**

**Ccebling- maybe he does…maybe he doesn't you'll just have to wait and see…"**

**NC WRITER- Thank you ^^**

**Greywolf216- thank you and Naruto will use the Sharigan soon very soon…**

**Olin- thank you and I hope that my story keeps on entertaining you ^^**

**DJChef7- glad that you are loving this and I hope that you continue to read ^^**

**Plinko- well Naruto might think that Sakura hates him because he killed Sasuke but what he doesn't know is that Sakura doesn't hate him at all hope that clears things up**

**Crazywolf1991- I updated ^^**

**Jayfeathers Stick- yes they were from the leaf sorry for any confusion ^^;**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*HAPPY BIRTHDAY TERESITA & PATTY I LOVE YOU GUYS TO DEATH~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 5: the truth behind the mask of lies**

Naruto woke up feeling better than he ever had since he ran away. Stretching out his stiff muscles he got out of the cave. The sun was shining brightly and not a single cloud was in sight. Yep today was a good day to go and train. He took a deep whiff of the fresh air and smelled something foul.

"What the hell is that smell?" he lifted his hand and took a deep whiff and realize that the smell was coming off of him.

"Oh, well I guess this means I have to get new clothes." He said to himself. Problem was, he didn't know where he was.

Hell he wasn't even sure if he was anywhere near a town or something. He decided to go walking and hopefully he could find someone to tell him where the freak he was at. As he stepped out of the cave luck seem to be on his side since he spotted a girl carrying a basket full of berries.

"Hey! Hey you!" the girl turned around and saw a boy who looked like he'd been through hell and back. Her eyes soften at the sight of this boy.

Naruto was grateful that the girl stopped, he quickly ran to her.

When he finally caught up to her he felt like he was out of breath.

"Can you please tell me where I am?"

"Land of Waves," she said smiling. Naruto could've jump with joy. He was in the same place where he saved them, this place was bittersweet and he couldn't ask for a better place to stay in.

"Thank you," he said.

"Welcome…would you like for me to take you into town?"

"Yes please," he said smiling.

The two walked to the village in peaceful silence. Naruto wasn't stupid to think that he would have it easy in fact a part of him was almost scared to return back to the place where team seven had their first mission. Where he and Sasuke worked together to help defeat Haku.

All his memories of him and team seven came crashing down like a ton of bricks. He didn't want to remember in fact he wanted to forget so like he did with his childhood he suppress all the memories. He wasn't going to swallow up in his own self-pity; he'd done enough of that over the past weeks or so.

"Did you hear me?"

"Huh what?"

"I said what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Naruto,"

"Nice to meet you Naruto,"

"Nice to me you to…"

"Kiyana,"

She said smiling at him. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the girl. She looked older than him by two maybe three years. She had long dark brown hair that was in a French braid soft features and light purple eyes. She looked beautiful.

"So what brings you here?"

"Oh…" he wasn't sure what to say to that sensing the atmosphere change Kiyana decided to change the conversation.

"I work at a ramen noddle shop, do you like ramen?"

Sensing that she change the conversation (which he was grateful for) he quickly jumped in.

"Hell yeah I do!" he said with a 'huge smile'.

"Great you look like you haven't eaten in months and could use a meal,"

*Laughs*

"You have no idea."

The two walked through the forest in peaceful silence.

"Hey do you by any chance know a guy name Tazuna?"

Kiyana smiled at him.

"Of course I do, he was the one that build the Great…Naruto Bridge," realization came across her face and a huge smile spread across it.

"Oh sweet Kami! You're the one who saved my town from that thug!"

Naurto blushed.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Wow who would've thought that the Great Naruto would grace us with his presence?"

Naruto laughed. He was enjoying this; it's been a while since he laughed.

"Yep so you should be honor that I grace you with my presence,"

Kiyana laughed.

"Yeah I guess I should. Well here we are." She said. Naruto looked over the cliff and saw the town that him and his team saved.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked him.

"This place brings back so many memories,"

"Oh,"

Once again Kiyana felt a tension in the air.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," he lied. Kiyana knew he was lying but she knew better than to prey on people's business if Naruto wanted to talk then he'll talk but for now she'll just play ignorant.

"Okay,"

Naruto could feel himself being grateful that she didn't prey in fact she respected him enough to act like he was fine and for that he was grateful.

"Now come on and let's get you something to eat."

The two walked to her ramen shop,

As they entered it Naruto saw that there was no one inside.

"So I'm guessing that it's not open yet?"

"You guess right now go and take a shower and hand me those clothes of yours."

"What?"

"You heard me, I swear boy I could smell you a mile away so go and take a shower while I wash those smelling clothes of yours."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright,"

Kiyana showed him where the shower was. She grabbed a towel and handed it to him.

"Now I want you to take a shower while I go and get these smelly clothes of your clean and I want every inch of your skin to be clean and smell like a fresh spring daisy. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," he said with a fake salute. Kiyana just shook her head in amusement.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

The ninja nodded his head.

"Wait, will your parents get mad at you for letting a complete stranger in?" he didn't want to get her in trouble hell he should've thought of that before he accepted her invitation. Kiyana just smiled.

"That won't be necessary."

"Why?"

"Because," her voice went from cheerful to sorrow.

"My mother is dead and my father left me what I was just eight years old. I've been fending for myself ever since."

"I'm sorry," he said sounding sincer.

"Don't be, I just realize that in time the pain gets easier to deal with."

"Will it ever go away?"

"No, but it does get easier to deal with."

Something told Naruto that she wasn't talking about herself.

Ignoring the obvious he just went inside and closed the door without looking back. Kiyana just shook her head.

"Poor kid, he doesn't know the dangers he'll face or the burden he carries."

Kiyana turned to go and make breakfast knowing that the boy she was taking care of had a lot on his mind and needed some time to himself.

She just hoped that she could handle what she was getting herself into.

**With Naruto**

The cold water running down his skin was probably the best feeling that he felt in a long time.

He didn't know why but he could feel as if Kiyana could tell that everything she said was meant for him and no one else. It spooked him out but he decided to ignore it. He really didn't need to be reminded of what happened.

He allowed the water to wash away all his pain and all his guilt.

**XxXxX**

**A**fter his shower Naruto change into the clothes that Kiyana left for him. A black shirt and dark blue ninja pants. When he came down he saw her making something.

"Hi,"

"Hey,"

"I hope you don't mind but I made pancakes is that okay?"

"That's fine."

She handed him a plate full of pancakes. Naruto could feel his mouth watering as he inhale the sweet aroma of the pastry.

"Hope you like it," she pour him a glass of milk and placed it in front of him.

"Well I hope you like it,"

"Kiyana,"

"Yes?"

Naurto looked at the woman who was being so nice to him.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome." She smiled at him.

Naruto knew that she thought he meant that she was thanking her for the food but the truth was he was thanking her for being the first person to be nice to him. Even if she didn't know about the fox she was still the nicest person.

The two ate in peaceful silence. For once in his life, Naruto felt like he had a home.

**XxXxX**

After breakfast Kiyana told Naruto were he can find Tazuna strangely he wasn't ready to see him, he just wanted to stay here for a little while longer.

Naruto stepped outside and saw that the backyard was huge.

"Whoa Kiyana are you some sort of ninja?" he asked in a light tone. When he turned to look at her he could see that her face was guarded.

"Naruto there are some things that I don't like to talk about. Like you there are things in my life that I don't want to talk about at least not yet."

Naruto nodded his head he knew better than anyone about not wanting to share your past with complete strangers. Even if she did help him they still had no clue about each other.

"But to answer your question yes I am a ninja or a ninja in training considering the fact that we still don't have a ninja academy."

"Huh, this maybe a weird question but-"

"You don't want to go to Tazuna but you don't have a place to stay so you want to stay with me?"

Naruto scratch the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh.

"Please?"

Kiyana laughed at him.

"Sure but you'll have to help me at the ramen shop and you'll have to help me around my house. I don't want you to be mooching off of me."

*Laughs*

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"And if you want you can use my back yard for training," she said smiling.

Naruto smiled back.

Something told him that things were going to get better for him. He hoped.

**Konoha**

**3:12 p.m.**

Sakura entered the hokage's office and found a very drunk Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade,"

Tsunade lifted her head and stared at her apprentice. Never in her life had Tsunade felt so confused.

"Why, why, why, why Sakura?"

Sakura didn't know what to do. For the past hour she's been asking why. Why she kept saying that she didn't know all she knew was that it was scaring her.

Tsunade looked at her apprentice and knew that she didn't understand what she was saying taking a deep breath and using her jutsu to sober her up she looked at the jaded eye girl.

"I'm sorry it's just I'm still hurting over…" she didn't want to say Naruto's name. Sakura already snapped out of her depression well half of her depression as far as Tsunade knew Sakura was still struggling to keep herself together.

"Over what?"

"Nothing, why don't you go home and get some rest,"

Sakura nodded her head and headed back to her apartment. Well it was actually Naruto's apartment but she couldn't bare herself to let Tsunade give it away. So with her permission Sakura was able to buy the apartment and has been living there ever since.

"I will please call me if you need anything."

Tsunade didn't want to confirm her theory until she was sure herself but as far as she was concern she didn't have enough evidence to know if Naruto was alive. Sure he didn't have the necklace but it could have been broken or Sasuke could have ripped it off.

She needed to get to the bottom of this and she needed to know if what she knew was true or not.

**One month later**

"Rasengan!"

Naruto jumped and landed a nice rasengan on the tree. When he landed he saw that the tree was split in half.

"Nicely done Naruto, you're able to do the rasengan with only one hand."

Naruto turned around and saw that Kiyana was applauding his work.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at her.

"Thanks Ki,"

"So when are you going to be practicing your sharigan?"

The blond let out a breath of air.

"Not too sure Ki, I mean it's been a while since I've used it."

Kiyana walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, I know you're afraid to use your eyes but you have to know that eventually you will have to use them, right?"

"But what if I'm not good enough what if-"

"Hey, if you can master your rasengan in a month what makes you think that your not good enough for the sharigan?"

"I guess," he said shrugging his shoulder.

"Come on Naruto if you can handle yourself against those goons then you can handle yourself with the sharigan."

"Alright,"

"Good now get to work boy,"

Naruto nodded his head. He focus his chakra and activated his eyes. When he opened them he started to feel a bit woozy. He put his hand on his head so that he could steady himself. He shook his head to get rid of the drowsiness and focus his attention on the tree.

"Wait…when did Kiyana planted six more-" Naruto was unconscious before he hit the ground.

**Inside Naruto's mindscape**

When he opened his eyes he saw that he was in the swear like jail that kept the Kyuubi. Naruto could feel his blood boiling; he still blamed the Kyuubi for what happened.

"What do you want furball?"

The Kyuubi's claw tried to slash through the cage but due to the bars he couldn't which anger him. When the Kyuubi walked up to him Naruto could see that his eyes were focus on his own.

***Laughs***

"**So you really do have the sharigan huh?"**

Naruto just glared at the fox. Kyuubi wouldn't admit this but the eyes spook him ever since his battle with Madara those eyes have scared him.

"What do you want fox?"

He asked again

"**So impatient now are we Naruto?"**

Naruto slammed his fist on the wall and continued to glare at the fox.

"You ruin everything!"

This took the fox by surprise. He could see all the anger, pain, and hatred in Naruto's eyes and he finally had his breaking point.

"Because of you I had to leave my home! Because of you I was treated like complete shit! Because of you I lost my brother!"

Naruto kept punching and punching the wall. Ignoring the fact that his knuckles were bleeding and that his hands were probably bruised.

"All you did for me was cause misery and you enjoyed every minute of it."

This made the fox angry.

"**What makes you think I enjoyed watching you get beaten every day because of my mistake?"**

Naruto looked up and whipped his tears.

"Wh-what?"

The fox took a deep breath knowing this was going to take some time to explain.

"**Look kit, believe it or not I hate myself for what happened to you. It's my fault that you were beaten and ignored for twelve years. I hate myself for it and while you go on and on about you being treated like crap did you ever wonder for a split second how I felt about this? How I felt knowing that I'm trapped inside a boy for the rest of my life?"**

Naruto felt guilty, here he was complaining about his messed up life when he never thought about the Kyuubi's. hell he didn't even think that the Kyuubi had any feelings.

"**Trust me kit it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows for me watching you suffer. Why do you think I kept saving you? yes a part of the reason was to save myself but another part was so that you can have a chance to live."**

Naruto nodded his head. He backed away and sat crossed legged.

"You never meant to attack Konoha did you?"

Taking a deep breath the Kyuubi decided to tell Naruto the truth.

"**Listen Kit twelve years ago I was a prisoner to someone else."**

"Who?"

The Kyuubi looked at the young boy and decided to tell him everything.

"**Your mother Kushina Uzumaki was my previous host,"**

"M-my mom?" Naruto asked

"**Yes, the Uzumaki clan were powerful. They had a lot of chakra and stamina and were the only ones that could survive from a biju being extract from them. Now when your mother was giving birth she was weaken so someone came and used her weakness as an advantage to steal me, a man in a mask came to steal me and tried to control me. When she gave birth to you there where some complications she was close to dying so the man took her and released me."**

"**Of course at the time I was weaken so he was able to control me and forced me to attack Konoha."**

"Who was the man?" Naruto asked.

"**Madara Uchiha, he is supposed to be dead but what none of you know is that the Makegyo Sharigan can let you live forever so long as you keep switching the eye." (A/N: can someone please tell me if that's right?)**

"**Anyways after I attack the village your father tried to stop me but realize that he couldn't so he sealed me in you,"**

Naruto could feel his blood boiling. He slammed his fist on the floor.

"My own father sealed you in me?"

"**Yes, but understand kit that he couldn't ask any other parent to place that burden on his kid."**

So he used his own kid thinking that he'll be treated as a hero but instead he forgot the fact that humans are scared and will ignored his wishes and attack the only person who saved them?"

Kyuubi was taken aback by this. As much as he didn't want to admit it Naruto was right. The fourth was foolish enough to believe that his son would get treated as a hero when they thought of him as a demon spun.

Naruto turned to Kyuubi and nodded his head for him to continue his story.

"**When he sealed me away Madara escape, I don't know where he is or if he'll come back to attack you."**

The two sat down in peaceful silence.

"Thank you Kyuubi for sharing that with me, it makes me see you in a new light."

The Kyuubi looked at the boy with shock and amazement the boy forgave him for what happened and he did it without a second thought.

He got up and smiled at the fox.

"Hey not that I was enjoying this but can you let me out? I kinda think that Kiyana might be worried about me and I want to make sure that she's alright."

"**Very well kit, but know this that I'll be keeping a communication link between us so that you and I can speak to each other."**

"Whatever you say fuzz ball."

The kyuubi growled at him but just laugh at the end. He decided to give Naruto some more good news.

"**One more thing kit, I want to help train you think of this as my way of saying sorry."**

Naruto smiled and jumped for joy.

The Kyuubi couldn't help but laugh as he let the boy leave.

**Outside of Naruto's mindscape**

When Naruto came to he found that he was propped up against the shade and knew that it was Kiyana's doing. He got up and stretched his muscles and walked into the room.

"Hey sunshine,"

He smiled at his friend as he walked up to her.

"Hey Ki,"

"So how was training?"

Naruto looked at Kiyana and smiled. Kiyana knew everything about Naruto and he knew everything about her so he decided to tell her.

He started with what happened and ended it when the Kyuubi told him that he was going to train him.

"Hmm…I don't know Naruto, if the Kyuubi is going to help you train then does this mean he's going to help you train your sharigan?"

"I highly doubt it since he hates these eyes but I will need your help with that. So what do you say?"

"I say…it's a deal."

Naruto smiled at his guardian and hoped that he was ready for anything that was thrown in his way.

**Three days later**

"Come on Naruto, I know you have more strength than that,"

Kiyana said as she stare into the eyes of the sharigan.

"Just follow my movements, it shouldn't be that difficult."

"Easy for you to say all you have to do is that stupid jutsu of yours while I have to copy it!"

*Sigh*

"Okay Naruto why don't we take a break,"

Naruto fell on the ground and landed on his butt. Kiyana walked up to Naruto and sat next to him.

"Okay, what gives. You've been acting this way ever since your talk with the Kyuubi. What's on that messed up mind of yours?"

"It's just that…Kiyana can you help get new clothes?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to let go of my past and these clothes are a part of it,"

"Naruto, you can't run away from your past, eventually they'll come back and get you."

"I know, but for now I just want to leave it all behind me until I can't."

Kiyana smiled at the boy.

"Oh, alright let's go get you some new clothes and new weapons. Maybe then you'll stop skulking around and get back to training."

Naruto smiled and got up. Kiyana grabbed her bag and the two went off to shop.

**XxXxX**

Kiyana grabbed a bunch of clothes off the racks and handed them to Naruto. She pushed Naruto inside the changing rooms for him to try on all the clothes.

He would come out and show her the clothes and she would either nod her head in approvement or shake her head in disappointment. Naruto hated this. He hated shopping but he knew that Kiyana was doing this for him and for that he was thankful.

In the end she choose a long black trench coat with a reddish orange fox on the back that also had a hood so that it could cover his face, the coat also had orange flames on the sleeve, black mesh shirt which he wore underneath a plain muscle shirt, and dark blue pants that resembled something an anbu member would wear.

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror.

"You really went all out for me you know that?"

Kiyana walked up to him and smiled.

"Yeah, I do. So do you like it?"

"Yeah, I do." He looked at the back and saw that the fox had nine tails and was standing in the middle of some mountains, the nine tails swinging back and forth.

"How did you-"

"I've came here a week ago and ask the manager to make that for me. It was originally going to be a present for you but since you were so desperate for new clothes well-oof."

She looked down to see her friend hugging her.

"Thank you Kiyana thank you so much."

Kiyana wasn't stupid, she knew that Naruto wasn't thanking her for the new clothes but for the fact that she opened her heart out to him, that she didn't treated him like an outcast and she accepted him for who and what he is.

Kiyana rubbed his head and smiled at him.

"You're welcome now come on. Let's go and pay for all these clothes."

The two paid for the clothes and headed to go out to eat.

**Unknown time**

**Unknown location**

Twelve figures stood on top of stone pillars and stared at each other.

"So when do we strike?" one of the figures asked.

"Patience Hidan we cannot strike at the moment but we will, in three years we will attack and gather all of the biju. For now everyone will have to wait,"

The twelve figures just nodded their heads some grumbled in anger but understandment.

"Very well for now I want everyone to continue training. I sense that we will have problems in the near future."

They all disappeared as soon as they were dismissed. What neither Akatsuki member knew was they were in for the fight of their lives.

**One week later**

The two got back home from training and decided to open up the ramen shop since it was lunch time and people would be expecting a nice home cook meal.

Ever since Naruto came to Kiyana's noodle shop business has been booming. He also found out that he enjoyed cooking ramen almost as much as he loved eating it. He was always polite to the costumers and made sure that all the tips he earned went straight to the tip jar.

Kiyana was impressed at how well Naruto has been with not only the customers but also with her home. Ever since he came to live with her Kiyana has felt a brotherly love towards the boy, and she was willing to do anything to make sure he continued to smile.

After his shift was done Naruto went to the back yard and decided to work on his sharigan some more. He memorized the hand movements that Kiyana showed him and tried to copy them the exact same way. Once he had it down he tried the jutsu and was impressed that he was able to do it.

"Alright!" he shouted jumping up and down.

"**Not bad kit, I must say I'm impressed you have been able to perfect two jutsus in just one week!"**

"Well with you and Kiyana training me how can I not? I mean I'm getting stronger every day because of you two."

"Talking to the Kyuubi again?"

Naruto turned and faced his friend leaning against the door way.

Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, he's really impressed how I was able to perfect two jutsus in one week."

"Well my jutsu was easy since you had the sharigan but his I'm surprise you're still alive considering the fact that that jutsu took more than half your chakra."

"True but if it wasn't for the Kyuubi and the quick healing I'd probably still been in bed resting."

Kiyana just laughed at the energetic boy.

"You know, your chakra control really sucks,"

Naruto fell to the ground when he heard that. He knew his control wasn't the best out there but did she have to say it so bluntly?

"Yeah I know how badly my control is, and I've been trying to practice it with the climbing tree technique but it doesn't work."

Kiyana tapped her chin with her with her forefinger and then snapped them.

"Naruto, have you ever thought of using your clones during training?"

"No, I mean I have you to spare with so why would I use my clones?"

Kiyana smirked.

"Naruto, I want you to make forty clones."

"WHAT?" he shouted.

"This is part of your training so make them."

"Geeze pushy much?" he asked her.

"Just do it," she said with her hands on her hips.

Naruto did the same sign he's been doing for a while now and created forty clones.

"Nicely done now I want ten of them to practice walking up and down the trees, ten of them to practice on water, ten of them to follow me ten to work on Kyuubi's jutsu; and the other ten to work on the jutsus that I've been showing you."

"Okay, you heard the girl." His thirty clones went to go do the task that she assigned them to do.

"So what's this supposed to do?"

"When the shadow clone dispersed all of their memories are sent to you so as long as all of your clones are working on different things all of their knowledge will get sent to you."

"That way I don't have to do a lot of work but I'll still get the knowledge."

"Exactly now come with me, I want to show you and the other ten clones something."

Kiyana, Naruto and the clones walked inside and entered the attic. For the past month and half that he's lived here Kiyana told Naruto never to enter the attic unless she said it was okay. When they got in Naruto saw why she didn't want him to come in.

Inside the attic there were a lot of scrolls. More scrolls then he's seen in his life.

"I was once a bounty hunter, and whenever I found someone they had forbidden scrolls with them being the curious person that I was I would take them and study them. Now I want you to have this room and your ten clones can read up on them so that they would learn more jutsus."

"Kiyana I don't, I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry about it, just take a few and study them when I think you're ready for the big ones I'll let you read them k?"

Naruto didn't trust his mouth so he just nodded his head.

"One more thing,"

Kiyana pulled out a paper and handed it to him.

"I don't want you to read all of them, just a few but I do also want to know your element that way you and I can practice on it and see which scrolls are deem for you. I want you to place some of your chakra in it and we'll see what you got."

Naruto grabbed the paper and did as instructed. When he saw his paper being cut then burned, turned to dust soaked and finally crumbled Kiyana nodded her head.

"Looks like you have all of them."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you may or may not have the rinnegan."

"What the hell is that?"

"Why don't you read and find out," she grabbed a scroll and tossed it to one of the clones.

"I want all ten of you guys to read ONLY the bottom shelf if I find out that your reading anything else then I'll personally make you all clean the men's bathroom."

The clones shudder and read the bottom shelves. They did NOT want to clean the men's room especially on Tuesdays and Wednesdays night.

"Now you follow me," the two went outside and Naruto was impressed that his clones were doing a job well done. So far none of them exploded.

When the two reached a place where there were no clones Kiyana pulled out a kunai and a blindfold. She went behind Naruto and covered his eyes.

"Now there will be times when you fight that you won't be able to use your eyesight. I want you to stop relying on your eyes and start relying on all your other senses." She tighten the blindfold around his eyes so that he couldn't see anything. She walked around and saw that the young ninja couldn't see her at all.

"Now I want you to stand still and listen to the movements of everything."

"Everything?" he asked in disbelief.

"Everything, I don't want you to rely on only one sight when the enemy could easily take them down,"

"Okay," he took a deep breath and felt someone kicking his gut.

"What the hell Ki?" he asked as he bend to the ground trying to catch his breath.

"You're supposed to be listening, meaning that I want you to listen to me when I come and attack you. You must feel the vibrations on the ground and whenever you hear me attack."

Naruto shudder and knew that one of his clones exploded.

"Yeah how the hell am I supposed to do that with my clones exploding every ten minutes?"

"Its call distractions, things you have to ignored during a real battle or else your enemy will use it against you. Now get up and let's keep going."

Naruto got up and got into a stance. Something told him that this was going to be harder then he thought.

He was definitely not in Konoha anymore.

**One year later**

Two figures stood facing each other one had brown hair tied in a ponytail while the other just let his blond hair flow beneath his face covering his face.

The two continued to stare at each other before they nodded their heads.

One jumped into the air and used a spin kick to attack the boy.

The boy lifted his hand and grabbed her leg, the girl smirked and flipped herself so that she could kick him with her free leg but he was one step ahead of her using his leg he kicked the girl in the stomach and dropped her on the ground.

The girl doubled over and clutched her stomach in pain. She looked at the boy who's eyes were now a dark red and smirk.

"You've improved Naruto,"

Naruto smirked and stood tall and proud, he walked up to Kiyana and offered her his hand which she gladly took.

"Yeah, I have." He said as he hoisted her up.

"I learned my lesson the last time we spared I won't make that mistake again."

Naruto remembered the first time he and Kiyana spared he accidently kicked her so hard he was scared that he harmed her but Kiyana tricked him and ended up humiliating him by doing the head hunter jutsu and made him run around the backyard fifty times with no breaks.

It was a 'light' punishment for his mistake and he should never feel sorry for the enemy. He guessed that she was right as a ninja he couldn't show his emotions no matter what happened.

"Alright now why don't we go back home," Kiyana checked her watch and smiled.

"It's almost time to feed our hungry customers."

"You go ahead I want to have a quick talk with the Kyuubi."

"Alright,"

Kiyana entered the shop and grabbed her apron. She started to cook some ramen and went to switch the close sign to open.

When she went back in the kitchen to cook she heard the door of her establishment being opened.

"Naruto! Get your but in here we have customers!" she shouted. She was lucky that she had her kitchen soundproof and only people in the back yard could hear her, mainly because the backyard window was opened.

She looked out her window and saw that Naruto was sound asleep. She couldn't help but smile. Today was a tough day for him. Not only did he perfected three jutsus from her, but he perfected six from the Kyuubi and seven from her scrolls. She went outside and grabbed the cover that they hid under the bushes and covered him.

Since it was October she knew it would be chilly and he might catch a cold.

She went back inside and decided to take the orders of whoever was out there.

"Kiba, of all the places why did you chose a ramen shop?" she heard a feminine voice, funny but that voice sounded like it was struggling not to cry.

"Because it was the only place that was open Sakura and besides after three days of traveling non stopped I figure we should have something to eat."

"K-Kiba I-I don't th-think-"

"It's fine, and your right I am a little hungry and some ramen will be good for us."

Okay, Kiyana shook her head and entered the dining room.

"Hello welcome to Ki's Ramen noddle shop how may I serve you?"

The Konoha shinobi looked at their server and smiled at her.

"Well for starters we would like some water and then some miso pork ramen."

Kiyana jolted down what they wanted and eyed the pinkette. She had the same look that Naruto did when she first met him.

Something about her confused her, she was wearing a jacket similar to Naruto's only it was cut so that it reached the bottom of her breasts. Underneath that she wore a fishnet shirt, her long pink hair was done in a waterfall braid with her bangs pushed to the side and her headband was worn around her forehead.

"Alright I'll bring your food over in a few."

She went to the kitchen and found Naruto cooking. Something told her that he wasn't going to like this.

"So who are we giving food out to today?"

He looked at Kiyana and saw her face turn gloom. Something told him that he wasn't going to like this.

"Naruto…Konoha ninja are here…"

**A/N: Well there you have it! Love it hate it tell me what you think**

**~Goddess of Night out**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*HAPPY BIRTHDAY TERESITA & PATTY best sister and friend I can ever ask for ^^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **


	6. faces of the past part 1 living a lie

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for the long wait but chapter 6 is here and I hope you guys enjoy it ^^**

**Chapter 6: faces of the past part 1: living a lie**

_Naruto…Konoha Ninja are here…_

The sound of a broken bowl was heard from inside the kitchen to the outside.

"What was that?" Kiba asked getting up; his senses were on red alert.

"I don't know it sound like it came from the kitchen." Sakura got up and headed for the kitchen. She knocked on the door.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

The door opened and Kiyana came out with a small smile.

"Everything's fine, my clumsy cook just dropped a bowl now if you be so kind to please go back and sit down so that I can take your order.

"Of course," Sakura went back to her table and told her team that everything was fine.

Kiyana let out a breath of air; she opened the door a little and took a peak of Naruto pacing back and forth. She knew he was worried but she assured him that as long as he stayed inside the kitchen or better yet did a henge then he'll be fine but the boy was stubborn. It was clear to the brunette that he was worried that they'll spot him and bring him back to the village.

But Kiyana knew Naruto, she knew that he was more scared of the pinkette than the village's wrath. Taking a deep breath she headed for the next customer and took their order.

"Okay so the mission is simple, find the rouge ninja and bring him back; if we have to we will use force but for the moment we stay calm understood?"

"Hai!" the four chunin answered.

Kiyana heard them mention a rouge ninja…could they…could they be talking about Naruto?"

"_No Naruto assured me that he faked his own death but then who are they hunting for?"_

She then remembered how a man came in two weeks earlier and every now and then would glare at Naruto he didn't leave hell he refused to leave. He was there till closing, Naruto had to threaten that he'll throw him out if he didn't leave so obvious he left however Kiyana heard him mumbling something that Naruto didn't caught on but she did.

"_Killer…"_

"Excuse me miss?"

Kiyana jumped a little since she was stuck in her dream world, turning around she saw a girl with moon color eyes and long blue hair.

"Ye-yes?"

"Umm…we have a few questions to ask you so if you don't mind sitting down with us so that we can talk?"

"Uhh…not at all just let me go and talk with my brother and let him know,"

Kiyana entered the kitchen and saw that it was a mess.

"Naruto…Naruto!" she looked around to see if he was okay when she looked out the window she saw him in his cloak with his hood up fighting someone.

"Oh my God,"

Kiyana hopped out the window and headed towards them.

From the corner of his eye Naruto saw Kiyana heading towards them.

"Ki stop!" Kiyana did as she was told.

"Listen I know this creep," Naruto kicked the man in the stomach making him fly a few inches away from them.

Before Naruto or Kiyana could say anything the two heard the door opening. Turning around they spotted the Konoha Ninja.

"Sa-Sakura?" he whispered her name softly that no one could hear him.

The four ninja looked to see a cloaked figure fighting the man they were after.

The man met the ninja's eyes and smirk, he threw smoke bombs and left the minute they exploded, while everyone was covering their eyes both Kiyana and Naruto were trying to see if they could find him, sadly they couldn't.

"_He must be jumping from tree to tree, damn it!"_

Naruto did a quick wind jutsu and the smoke cleared.

"Are you okay," he felt someone's hand on his shoulder he refused to turn and see who it was. Just by the way his heart had accelerated he could take a guess who it was.

The fox shrugged her off and headed for Kiyana. The two shared a look before kiyana nodded her head. Naruto headed inside and didn't say a word to either of his ex-comrads.

"Who was that?" Kiba asked a little rudely.

Kiyana didn't say anything instead she looked at the ninja and pointed at the bluennete.

"You said you wanted to talk to me so talk,"

"OH right Kurenia sensei,"

The jonin nodded her head and walked up to the ramen owner Hinata looked at Sakura who was looking at her hand.

"Sakura is everything alright?"

"Huh what? Oh yeah everything is fine," she said faking a smile.

No; everything was not fine for one thing she didn't understand why that boy was being so mean to her, she was just checking on him and making sure that he was alright instead he shrugs her off and walks away from her.

More importantly why when she placed her hand on his shoulder did she suddenly feel warm, why did her heart started to beat faster than a humming bird's wings? The only time her heart did that was when she found out that Naruto was the one who saved her from Garra.

She quickly dismissed those thoughts and headed inside the shop to talk to the owner. After all she had her own questions.

**With Naruto**

As soon as he was inside his room he removed his cloak. Then without thinking he punched the wall making a huge hole in it.

"_**You know Kiyana is not gonna be happy with you when she finds out that you punch a hole in the wall…again."**_

"I'm pissed I'm pretty sure she'll understand,"

"_**And why are you pissed? Could it be that the vixen is back in our lives?"**_

He didn't say anything; he didn't have to the Kyuubi knew his answer.

"_**Kit I know your scared but-"**_

"Will you stop with that?! God you and Ki are the same! You both think that Im scared of Sakura but I'm not!"

"_**If you're not scared then why don't you go downstairs and show them who you really are?"**_

"What and risk being taken back? No I rather die than go back,"

He sat down on his bed and rested his head on his hands. Truth was he was scared of Sakura but he didn't want to admit it. He refuse to admit it. Taking a deep breath Naruto grabbed his cloak and headed to the one place he could think in peace.

**With Kiyana**

"And that's why we are after him."

Kurenia said looking at the girl.

Kiyana took a deep breath knowing that it involved Naruto after all calling him a killer gave it away.

"Judging by the way you look this isn't the first time you saw him am I right?" she looked at the boy known as Shikamaru.

"Your right I have seen him, he was here two weeks ago and I knew he was bad news just by the way he was acting."

"And how was he acting?"

Kiyana just shrugged.

"He kept glaring at me wouldn't leave until I closed; my brother had to threaten him to leave when he didn't want to."

"I see," Kurenia just looked around.

"That boy in the cloak, who was he?" Sakura asked.

"My brother,"

"Why does he wear a cloak?" she asked.

"Why do you care?"

Before Sakura could ask Kiyana interrupted her.

"Look you don't see me asking about your personal life so please don't ask about mine."

The ninja looked at the girl and could tell that that was all they were getting out of her.

"Alright, thank you for your time,"

"You're welcome now if you excuse me I have things to do," she got up and headed upstairs.

"She's hiding something," Sakura said looking at Kiyana's retreading back she didn't know what it was but she knew that the ramen owner was hiding something.

**With Naruto**

Naruto looked at the lake, this was the place where Kiyana took him for his birthdays and every birthday was special then the last. He stood by the edge of the lake waiting.

He heard some rustling behind him but he remain in his spot.

"So you knew who I was didn't you?"

"You were giving me the same looks that you gave me when I was only 12,"

"Tch you've improved demon,"

"I had teachers, better teachers than you,"

The man glared at the fox's back and charged at him. He grabbed the blond and stabbed him in the chest however the minute that his kunai made contact the boy turned into a puff of smoke and exploded.

The rouge ninja landed hard on his back. Looking up he saw the fox glaring at him with red silted eyes.

"Get up you and I have unfinished business."

"Couldn't agree more," he got up and glared at the fox.

"Now you die killer,"

"Not before I kill you…Mizuki…

**A/N: Well there you have love it hate it tell me what you think okay? I promise next chapter will be twice as long **

**~Goddess of Night out**


End file.
